Seth's allergies hit him badly
by carriebear27
Summary: Seth has his allergies go crazy
1. Seth's allergies begin

A few days later Seth's allergies have been getting worse.

"Roman I hate having seasonal allergies they make me sound funny and make me feel just awful." Seth getting the tissue box and setting it on his lap.

"I know Seth do you want anything to help you feel better?" Roman asked

"Sure some nice hot soup and some tea ." Seth said

After Seth had his soup and tea he fell asleep on the couch.

"Seriously Seth the trash can is right by the couch ." Dean said as he saw tissue balls on Seth and around him.

Roman helped dean clean off the couch "how long has Seth been down with these allergies of his?" Dean asked

"4 days and Seth is feeling miserable enough." Roman responded

Seth woke up and started to sneeze badly

"Hey Seth how you feeling ?" Dean asked

"Awful guys do you guys notice how stuffed up I sound and how badly I look." Seth said closing his eyes to attempt to nap

Roman noticed Seth started to shiver in his sleep.

"Roman can I have another blanket I'm cold ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth." Roman said getting another blanket for Seth.

"Guys I'm so over have these horrible allergies I can't even breathe through my nose and it's making me talk real funny like the way I'm talking now ." Seth said

"We know how miserable you're feeling right now Seth you just hang in there you'll feel better soon." Roman said

Seth began to cough as well which added to his frustration of being sick.

The next morning Seth is sounding worse than yesterday.

"Guys having allergies really stink I can't even talk properly without sounding so congested." Seth said getting a tissue

Seth started to sneeze badly which started to mess with his voice even more.

"Guys I think this is turning more into a bad cold than allergies." Seth said and his suspicions are right he has a bad cold on top of his allergies so his doctor has him on 2 different medications to help him feel better.

Seth came home still sneeze and shivering.

"Guys I don't like being sick and especially the sounding stuffed up part I can't even talk like myself:" Seth said getting a tissue for the 12th time to blow his nose

"It seems like his congestion is getting to him do you think we should call his mom?" Dean asked getting the humidifier ready for Seth to breathe into .

"Yeah we should hand me my phone ." Roman said

"Guys I want my mom here." Seth said with vulnerability in his voice.

"We know Seth we care calling her right now ." Roman said

(Call between Seth and Maria )

Hi Seth

Hi mom (Seth coughs and sneezes)?

Seth are you sick ?

Yeah it's my allergies and a bad cold I've been sounding congested all morning

Ok Seth I'm on my way try to get some rest .

Ok mom

(End call)

Maria showed up at Seth and Roman's house with some of Seth's favorite things he like ms when he's sick

"Seth sweetie I'm here." Maria said waking up Seth

"Mom I don't like sounding so stuffed up and feeling like this ." Seth said laying his head on Maria's lap

"I bet you don't Seth but I made you some of my famous chicken soup you like when you're sick and some hot tea for your throat and I get you something that should take care of your allergies." Maria said her voice instantly calming Seth

2 hours later Seth began to sneeze badly

"Mom can I have the decongestants from my room ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth ." Maria said going up to Seth's room to get the requested item

After Seth took the medicine he laid his head on Maria's lap.

"What is it Seth sweetie ?" Maria asked knowing how vulnerable Seth can get when he doesn't feel good

"Mom I don't feel so well ." Seth said

"I know Seth but I'm here to make you feel better." Maria said

Maria felt Seth's forehead to see if he has a fever.

"Roman where's the thermometer ?" Maria asked

Roman went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to get the thermometer.

"Ok Seth open up and put this under your tongue." Maria said

"Mom can I have another blanket ?" Seth asked the thermometer tapped against his teeth

"Sure Seth ." Maria came back with a blanket and she checked the thermometer to see if Seth has a fever

The thermometer read 99.8 Seth has a slight fever.

Seth reached over and got the box of tissues to set on his lap

"Mom my feet are cold can I have my fuzzy socks?" Seth asked he loves his fuzzy socks when he's sick

"Sure Seth sweetie ." Maria said and she went up to Seth's room

Roman got a warm pot of water for Seth's feet.

"Ok Seth set your feet in here this should warm you up along with some of your mom's soup." Roman said

Seth leaned forward and started to cough badly.

"Where's my mom ?" Seth asked getting worried

"I'm right here Seth baby mama's right here." Maria said

Dean came over to see how Seth is feeling.

"Hey how's Seth doing ?" Dean asked

Seth started to cough "does that answer your question?" Seth asked his best friend stuffed up

"I'm sorry you're feeling so sick Seth you'll feel better soon I made you some of my famous hot tea I like when I'm sick ." Dean said setting the drink on the table

Seth couldn't respond right away because he's sneezing.

"Guys I don't like being sick ." Seth said mumbling into his pillow

"I know Seth I gotta get going ok Seth I'll be back over with amber she wants to see you in a few days ." Maria said setting her hand on Seth's forehead feeling his sickness

"Bye mom I'm just going to catch up on some resting ." Seth said

"Bye Seth try to get some sleep ok ." Maria said and she kissed Seth on his forehead

A couple hours later Seth started to cough badly and more violently.

"Roman I'm gonna head up to my bed to take a nap." Seth said

"Ok Seth I'll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in." Roman said

Roman followed Seth to his bed and tucked Seth in

"Roman can I have some orange juice ?" Seth asked looking down and started to sneeze

"Sure Seth here you are ." Roman said setting a glass of juice on Seth's nightstand

"if I'm ever gonna get over this cold I've gotta get some rest ." Seth said laying down

"Ok Seth ." Roman said leaving Seth as Kevin came into Seth's room to see Seth

"Oh hi Kevin you know I'm not feeling well huh Kevin." Seth said laying down with Kevin on his bed next to him.

3 hours later Seth woke up feeling worse

"Roman can i have the humidifier I can't breathe through my nose?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth here you go ." Roman said setting the small device on Seth's nightstand so he'll breathe a little easier

"Guys this is great just 4 days from tlc and I'm sick as a dog." Seth said

2 days later Maria came back with Amber who has been missing Seth.

"Hi Seth mom told me you're sick ?" Amber asked Seth

"Yeah I am Amber can you help me to the couch ?" Seth asked

Amber nodded as she helped her uncles to get her sick older brother to the couch.


	2. Seth's allergies get worse

Seth woke up on Friday around 9:30 that morning not feeling the greatest.

Seth sat up in bed and started to sneeze which began to mess with his vision.

"Dean can I have something to eat for breakfast?" Seth asked as the congestion started to mess with Seth's voice.

"Sure Seth I'll make you some scrambled eggs that will be easy for you to eat." Dean said

It is now 12:29 in the afternoon and Seth is now watching the young and the restless.

"Dean can I lay down on the couch please?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth you'll feel more comfy there I need to get you some Benadryl to take anyways Roman will be here to take care of you." Dean said helping Seth to the couch.

Roman came home with some more tissue boxes for Seth since he's running low.

"Thanks Roman (Seth sneezes ) " Seth said

Seth woke up from his nap feeling worse than earlier.

"Hi Seth you feeling any better kiddo ?" Roman asked as he heard Seth sniffle thicker than earlier

"I'm sorry Roman but my allergies are still there." Seth said

"So what's your idea for the weekend Seth ?" Roman asked

"I'm just spend the next few days resting and try to get these allergies under control." Seth said cupping his hands and sneezed

The next day Seth's allergies are getting worse which have made Seth feeling miserable.

"Roman can I have some soup ?" Seth asked

"Sure Seth what kind ?" Roman asked

"Chicken noodle soup would be nice." Seth said after he said that he put a finger up to sneeze.

Roman went to the kitchen and began to make his famous chicken noodle soup for Seth to help him feel better.

"Guys this is great my first night back in wwe and it sounds like I have a duck crammed up my nose." Seth said blowing his nose loudly

"The poor guy his allergies must be getting worse ." Randy said as he heard Seth sneeze

"Thanks for coming by randy." Seth said as Roman set the soup on a tray to take to Seth.

"Ok Seth here's some nice hot soup for you." Roman said setting the tray of soup on Seth's lap


End file.
